Class Of Nuke-Ed High
by TheBestComicKing
Summary: In the Eds Highschool years, a company has built a Peach Creek Nuclear Power Plant right next to the Highschool. And strange things are occurring because of it. Author's Note: There are some OCs in this story from my deviantart. Oh yeah and this is some what of a crossover with the Troma Classic. More chapters will be written Eventually.
1. Prologue

I have no rights to any of these characters.

Prologue

Years have passed since the quest for Eddy's brother, everybody are now graduated to high schoolers. Since then not much have change but the Eds are back to being the Eds, as they are back in there scamming routes. Not only that but most recently they are no longer afraid of there mortal enemies, the Kanker sisters. In fact they are not friends, but in a boyfriend, girlfriend, relationships. Through chain of events, plot devices, all six of them made step-by-step subtle connections. Also some of the other kids are having their relationships with others. But that wasn't the only kids aren't the only thing that changed over the years. During the of their Junior High years, Jimmy finally made a move to Sarah, and since then they've been a sweet couple. Also Blossom and Jonny became couples too, after Plank's mysterious disappearance. The rest of the gang hasn't made too much change, but one that will later appear. Rolf is still his usual self, very foreign and awkward. Nazz is still the kind and gentle cheerleader that she is. Kage and Hailey are the same, Kage still being the badass/jackass brother while Hailey is still the innocent wimpy baby sister, but she got little out going and braver to the point that Kage doesn't have to protect her as much as before. Finally, Jane is still the same make up fanatic, experimenting her original make up design, but doesn't really hang out with Jimmy and Sarah as much as they use too. However, the biggest changes that has been made in Peach Creek. After few months of the gangs in Peach Creek have made their transition to High school, there was an immediate construction of a nuclear power plant right next to the damn High school building.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Ed!" shouted Eddy, as he and Double D have been waiting outside of the schools' front entrance.

"Hold on Eddy!" Ed hopped towards the two. "May texted me that uh…" Ed then quickly shoved his smelly hands into his pocket, taking out his phone. He unlocked his phone, and started scrolling through his messages. "Oh yeah!" He chanted. "May says that she found a new movie that she and Ed are going to watch!"

"Oh that's very lovely Ed," responded the sock-headed boy genius. "But we need to get to class before the bell rings."

"Yeah, Lee is waiting for me by my locker," nagged the con artist. "So move it!"

Just when the Eddy opens the front entrance, in a flash Eddy's upper body was run over by a pair of shoes, which the possessor pounced on Ed to the point he fell down on his back, who saw a girl with blonde hair, bucktooth, wearing a very preppy clothes on top of him. Guess who it is.

"Hiya Ed!" the blonde gave Ed a huge smile.

"HI MAY!" the knucklehead greeted back with a bigger smile.

"Did you read my text darling?" May then lift her body back up, along with Ed.

"Yeah, what movie did you find?"

"Oh it's a classic. It's Return of the Kung Fu Mutated Alien Zombies from Hell 5: The Carnage Will Rise Again in Space." May then quickly took out the DVD out of her bag.

"OH BOY OH BOY!" Ed chanted, overjoyed with adrenaline. "I wanted to see that movie!" He tried to reach his fingers to the DVD, but May pulled it away from his hands.

"Uh, uh, uh," May nodded her pointer finger. "Was there suppose to be a kiss?"

"Oh yeah, right," Ed then puckered his lips, as May leaned her cheek towards him.

"DOWN WITH THE POWER PLANT!" just when Ed was about to touch May's cheek, the two saw Blossom rattling a can filled with coins, while Jonny and Nazz was holding up a sign that says "Down With The Power Plant" in the back ground. Ed and May looked at each other for a moment, confused.

"Um, what are guys doing?" asked Double D.

"We are raising money to tear down that atrocious radioactive building," Blossom then points the can to Double D. "Ever since that damned Power Plant was built our environment has been polluted even more. They are killing our friends in the forest!"

"In other words, something I would not give a shit about," said Eddy before his face was smashed by Blossom's fist.

"Not only that, but everything else have changed too," Nazz joined the conversation. "Like the people here has changed almost drastically. Especially Kevin."

"Hmm, you have a point there Nazz," Double D nodded. "Few months ago, Kevin was part of the Honor Society, and was everybody's role model. But ever since that new Nuclear Power Plant was built, he and the whole Honor Society became…" Suddenly Double D was cut off when the group's ears were pierced by a loud obnoxious horn that came behind them. They immediately turned their eyes towards the source to see a group of bikers. Some of the guys are dressed in leather while the others were half naked, wearing pads like from Mad Max, with weird haircuts. The girls are just wearing dominatrix out fits. "Like That," Double D finished. Then all six of them caught their eyes on one of them that seemed to be the head. He was wearing black leather vest, with a spiky shoulder pad on his left shoulder. But the most striking part is that he had a familiar haircut. He had an orange hair are spiked up on the front of his head while the back of his was shaved. "Boy, who knew that Kevin would look ridiculous but threatening at the same time."

"Actually, who knew that those preppy honors became more threatening than you and your sisters," Eddy looked at May.

"Hiya Kevin," Jonny went up to the ridiculous looking biker. "You wanna donate some money to save the environment?"

"Yeah sure," Kevin gave Jonny a shit-eating grin. "I'll donate." He then snapped his finger, causing his gang to join him. Jonny started to sweat as dozens of smirks and laughter surrounds him. "But, if you buy our joints."

"But I don't smoke," stuttered Jonny.

"You want us to donate, don't you," one of Kevin's groupies stuck a machete up his face.

"Yeah if we help, you help," another stuck her revolver down to Jonny's crotch.

"Hey leave my man alone!" Blossom rushed to aid Jonny. But few seconds later, both Blossom and Jonny was thrown into a garbage can.

"DORKS!" Kevin laughed as he and his gang stepped inside the school, pushing away anyone who is in their way.

"Oh my," Double D went over to the two to help.

"Oh what happen to you Kevin?" sighed Nazz, her face was becoming grief the more she stared at Kevin.

"Yeah he's even worst then he was," said Eddy, entering the school. "Come on Ed." Ed then followed Eddy, after he kissed May by the cheeks.

"See ya later May," he called as May blew a kiss back.

"So Ed," Eddy turned his head. "Did you finally make it into the next step?"

"What's that Eddy?" Ed replied.

"Did you and May… you know… got all bonded?"

"You mean did I gave her a hug Eddy?"

"No! I mean like the old… you know, in and out, in and out?"

"No clue Eddy," Ed scratches his head.

"Did you bang her yet Ed?" said Eddy with an agitated one.

"Uh Eddy what do you mean by banging her? Do you mean like knocking on her like a door, or like a drum?"

"DID YOU FUCK HER?" Eddy exploded.

"WHA," Ed widened his eyes. "Eddy that's dirty."

"So you're still a virgin?"

"Yeah Eddy, why?"

"Ed, you need to make a move before it's too late."

"Why?"

"Because being a virgin sucks, Ed. You need to wreck her before you lose her Ed. She could be your only chance of losing your virginity."

"But Eddy I'm scared to make the first move."

" Ah don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure she's waiting for you to make the move."

"Really Eddy?"

"Yeah, you can trust your old pal Eddy, right?"

"You're right EDDY!"

"Fellows wait for me!" the two turned their heads to see Double D running after then.

"Ask Double D too Ed," Eddy grinned. "For him he lost his virginity by force."

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" asked Double D, catching his breath.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So wait, your friend hasn't lost his virginity yet either?" asked Marie, packing her schoolwork in her bag.

"Apparently so Marie," replied Double D, lifting out of his chair. "He said that he's afraid of making the first move. Why did you ask?"

"I guess May has the same brainwaves as her boyfriend does," Marie smirked, as she walked along with her boyfriend out of class.

"What makes you say that?"

"May is also afraid of making the first move too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lee and I told her that she needs to make a move or that she'll be stuck being a virgin forever."

"What's bad about being a virgin?"

"It sucks, ok. That's why when we did it for the first time, it was a bondage."

"Can you not remind me of that please," Double D cringed. As the couple walked along the hallway, Marie then spotted Kevin's groupies surrounding around Hailey.

"Hey Double D," Marie jabs her elbow to Double Ds'. "Isn't that Kage's sister. Why is she hanging around with them?" Double D then observes the situation that Hailey is in, and realizes that she's not hanging around with them. They were harassing her.

"We have to help her Marie, she's being harassed," Double D was about to intervene Marie stopped him.

"Wait," she says.

"So you wanna buy our joint?" one of the groupie waved a marijuana in front of Hailey who was in desperate need of help.

"I told you I don't want any," she fought back. "Now please I need to go to my next class." But before she could get away, the savage then grabs a hold on Hailey's arm.

"Oh no no no," he teased. "I you need a better excuse honey."

"How about this one," suddenly the douche's hand was then twisted by someone. As he screamed in pain, he was then delivered a knee to the stomach, and has his head smashing into a locker. What Double D and Marie witness right now was Hailey's big brother, Kage, coming to a rescue. The rest of the groupies then backed off when they realized whom they were fucking with. "How many times do I have to fucking told you guys? Stay the fuck away from my sister." They groupies then ran off leaving the unconscious member lying on the floor. "Come on, go to your class."

"Thanks Kage," Hailey then gave her brother a kiss to the cheek, before she and her brother left.

"See," Marie walked over to the unconscious kid, and reached her hands in and around his clothes.

"What are you doing Marie?" Double D look over her.

"Looking for something that's worth taking," Marie then pulled out his wallet, picking out some cash. "Lets see what else he has."

"Ah Marie. I don't think you should…"

"Hey it's his fault for messing with Kage's sister." Then Marie caught something that interesting to her, inside the kid's back pocket. A hand full of rizlas that has been curled up caught Marie's eyes. "Sweet!" Marie snatched them. "Weed!"

"MARIE!" Double then tried to pull her away from the cataleptic boy.

"What?"

"Don't smoke those things. There are very unsanitary!"

"Double D," She then proceeds to take the rest of the joints. "You know I stopped smoking, a while ago."

"Then why?"

"I want to get myself some extra bucks off of these."

"But that's illegal Marie!"

"Augh, don't worry. Have you seen me in the news before?" The two then left the area, and proceeds to there next period. She then realized something unusual about her product. She unwraps the cigarette paper to see that the plant was in a different color than green. It was orange. "Double D is weeds that's inside the rizla supposed to be this color?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey I'll be out getting my lunch alright," a man then got off of his chair. "Make sure the reactor doesn't overheat, ok."

"No prob, Paul," said his work partner, as Paul left the room. As he walked out the nuclear facility, his eyes then caught a group of bikers out side of the facility's gateway.

"HEY PAUL!" one of them called out.

"Hold on," Paul called back walking toward the gateway. "I'm coming, Kevin!" As the man approaches the gang, he pulled out a bag full of marijuana. "It got some toxic waste on some of these and made them orange again."

"Don't worry," Kevin then snatched the weed out of his hands. "No one gives a shit if it's a bit different." Kevin slipped a bundle of cash under Paul's hand. "Man, how do you grow this shit this fast?"

"Probably the toxic waste," He replied, counting his money.

"Yeah probably man."

"Hey Kev," one of Kevin's groupies then patted him on his shoulder. "We should charge more for this shit, just because of its color."

"Dude, DJ," Kevin turned towards him. "That's not that bad of an idea."

"In that case," another one of them popped in. "Let's call it 'Nuclear Wasted' or something."

"Nah that sounds fucking stupid Sasha."

"How about High Radiation?" DJ commented.

"No, I got it!" Kevin then looked at the two. "How about the High Bomb!"

"YEAH!" his gang chanted, following Kevin all the way back to the school.

Meanwhile at the Peach Creek High school, it seems that lunch time has begun as many people started gathering there lunches. Everyone was sitting next to his or her friends and lovers, but one was just sitting in the corner alone. She looked like if her whole life was just a joke.

"Oh, Kevin…" Nazz poked around her lunch.

"Why do you look like my Nana, when she had to sell her bottoms, Nazz-girl?" a familiar foreign voice came above Nazz.

"Yeah Nazz, what's wrong?" another familiar voice came near her.

"Oh hi Rolf," Nazz lifted her head. "And hi Jane."

"Mind if we sit next to you, and chat?" Jane gave Nazz a cheery smile.

"Sure," Nazz forced a smile.

"So tell us Nazz-girl," Rolf sat across her. "What saddens you face?" Nazz's forced smile glooms back into a frown.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jane sat next to her.

"Not really," Nazz replied.

"It's ok if you don't want to. But it will get out of your system."

"Yes, like the time when Wilfred hid his fear of being over weight and expressed it to me," Rolf chomped on his food.

"Ok," she sighed. "Mind as well." She then took a moment before she expresses. "It's about Kevin."

"About him being very menacing and threatening?" Jane started eating.

"No, about how he changed very drastically."

"Oh that. Yeah I guess I can see why you're sad about him."

"I know. When we were little he was the sweetest person I have met. He didn't care about my size back then, and when we were in Junior High we got along even more."

"Yeah, you two almost were like a couple. You guys basically had a mutual feelings among each other."

"But when freshmen year started, he started to radically change. When I saw him in school for the first time in the semester, I saw Kevin who was being clean cut and preppy."

"And not the hot rodding radical Kevin-boy of before?" Rolf then joins the conversation.

"Right. But he again changed very severely ever since the Peach Creek Nuclear Power Plant was built." Nazz then pits up her lunch tray and throws them out. "I don't understand how he became like that."

"Indeed. One moment Kevin-boy was a smarty pants hooty toot. Now he has become an violent hooligan."

"It almost sounds like a bad fanfic," Jane then throws away her tray.

"What happened to him," Nazz glooms down again. "I wish I can do something about it."

"You really can't though," Jane sat back next to Nazz. "It's his choice of living."

"I know but… I don't know Jane, I just wanna see the old Kevin back."

" I know how you feel, but like many people have said before, when you love someone let them go," Nazz looked at Jane's smile as she tried to regain her hope.

"Really?" Rolf looked at Jane. "Rolf was told that if you love someone, you tie them with a rope made of steel and drag them until they acknowledge and take your hand." Nazz and Jane looked at Rolf like they just got a pop quiz.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where were you guys, we're going to be late for gym class," Sarah waits for her boyfriend and her friend.

"Hold on Sarah," Jimmy rushed towards her.

"We're sorry Sarah," Hailey came along. "But Jimmy was being bullied by one of Kevin's friends."

"He was what?" Sarah leaped on Jimmy, searching him. "What did they do to you Jimmy? Are you hurt?"

"No Sarah," replied Jimmy. "Before they laid a hand on me, Hailey intervened with Kage and helped me."

"Did Kage take anything from you Jimmy?" Sarah kept looking around.

"No I made Kage not to take anything from Jimmy in exchange."

"Oh thank god," Sarah took a breathe of air. "Anyways, we're gonna be late so hurry guys." They gang then quickly entered the gym. Once they were in the gym the three went off to their locker room. The two girls left off to the girl's side, Jimmy went to his side, he was immediately approached by a group of Kevin's gangs again.

"Hey Fluffy," one of them gave Jimmy a shit eating grin. In the blink of an eye his shoulder lifted off Jimmy's body when two more of Kevin's goons gripped him.

"What do you guys want?" Jimmy started to sweat.

"We weren't done with our business Fluffy. Vinnie, show our customer our products." He snapped his figures, and Vinnie took out several herbs out of his pants.

"Here you go DJ," Vinnie brought them in front of Jimmy's face. "Here Fluffy. Try one, and you will love it."

"But I don't want any though," Jimmy started to whine.

"Come on Fluffy," DJ then lit one. "Just try one. And you may change your mind." Then he shoved one in Jimmy's mouth, and plugged his nose. "Breath in." Jimmy breathed in the herb. "And breathe out." Jimmy puffed out some smoke.

"I don't want anyone," Jimmy coughed.

"No, no, Fluffy a little more," Vinnie shoved the pot in his mouth again, forcing him to smoke more. For couple minutes, Jimmy has been smoking the pot so much right now that he eventually spoke the unthinkable.

"Boy this shit is starting to get goooooood," he took the joint for himself. "How much can I have?"

"Five bucks for each one fluffy."

"I think I'll take four for now," Jimmy then slipped his hands down his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. "Here are twenty." He handed the bill in exchange for four joints.

"Don't smoke them all too quickly," the gang of Kevin's groupies left the area. Just when Jimmy skipped to his locker, he puts away his joint under his clothes. As he dresses up his gym clothes, he slowly ponders to the gym. He feels the ecstasy rushing through his veins. Jimmy then puffs the last bit of weed before entering the gym, squishes the fire out and throws it out in a trash.

"Jimmy, what the heck were you doing in there," Jimmy then saw Sarah and Hailey with the other classmates.

"Oh hi Sarah," Jimmy said like Tommy Wiseau then slowly proceeds toward the two. "Oh hi Hailey. How's everybody doing?"

"What happened to Jimmy?" Hailey tapped her elbow to Sarah.

"I don't know?" Sarah walked over to Jimmy. "Jimmy, are you all right?" Just when she came close to the point where she can feel him breathing, she smelt something odd. 'Smoke,' she thought. 'Jimmy doesn't smoke.'

"That's me," Jimmy's expression was filled with delicate joy. "Wow, you look sexy Sarah."

"Jimmy you're starting to scare me." Jimmy then abruptly laughed liked some weird ass actor.

"What's going on Sarah?" Hailey stepped over to them.

"Oh hi Hailey," Jimmy said again. "Do you understand life? Do you?"

"What?"

"Jimmy did you smoke?" Sarah sniffed Jimmy's mouth area.

"What a story, Sarah!" he laughed and left the two behind, joining the other kids.

"What's got into him Sarah?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know, but I smelled something weird from him."

"What did it smell like?"

"I don't know. I thought it was a cigarette but I think it's something else."

"How do you know that it's not a cigarette?"

"My brother hangs around with Eddy, and he smokes so I know what they smell like." 'I hope it's not what I think it is,' Sarah and Hailey then joined the class.

During gym class, Sarah and Hailey became a bit relieved when the saw Jimmy gradually came back to his normal wimpy self. But they are still puzzled about what caused Jimmy to act very bizarre, and if he had smoked something or not. Once gym class ended they immediately went up to him.

"Jimmy what happened to you at the beginning of gym class?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Jimmy responded.

"In the beginning, you were acting very abnormally," said Hailey.

"Oh that," Jimmy looked at them. "I was uh… I uh…" he then remembers the ecstasy he had that time. "Well I was… I was… uh…"

"What?" Sarah got up to him. "Spill it out Jimmy."

"Well I was… I tripped and hit my head," Jimmy quickly got an explanation.

"Oh my god!" Sarah exclaimed. "Are you all right now Jimmy?" Sarah then grasps onto his head, checking any marks.

"No I'm fine Sarah," Jimmy broke away from her.

"Hey also Jimmy," Hailey came up to him. "Sarah also mentioned that you smelled like cigarette or something too." Jimmy's heart then jumps as he started to sweat a little.

"Oh that," Jimmy abruptly stuttered. "That was… That was… Oh um, there were bunch of people smoking in the locker room. Yep, they weren't selling anything to me though. Not at all." Sarah and Hailey gave Jimmy a look.

"Seems legit to me," said Hailey.

"Yeah I guess," Sarah commented.

Meanwhile, at another hallway, Eddy was waiting for Lee getting her out of her locker. "So your friend is a virgin too huh," Lee smirked, as she leaned on her locker.

"Yeah," Eddy leaned next her. "They're both virgins I guess. I told Ed to hurry up and make a move though."

"Yeah, I said the same thing to her too," Lee took out a cigarette. "You got a light?"

"Gimme one too," Eddy flipped out a lighter. Lee puts her cigarette in between her lips and bent over to the fire. She puffed out a smoke before handing Eddy another cigarette.

"So are we gonna crash in Ed's place for a movie night?" She took out her smoke.

"Yeah. Ed invited me and Double D to watch a movie that May found."

"Return of the Kung Fu Mutated Alien Zombies from Hell 5: The Carnage Will Rise Again in Space?" Lee took another breath of her smoke.

"Yeah, I think that's it," Eddy puffed out a smoke. "What's the movie even abou…"

"Hey No-neck," Eddy was the cut off, when he turned his head he saw Kage behind him. "You're leaning against my locker. I need to get my shit."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Eddy then backed off of Kage's locker. "Hey Kage, I heard that you beat the shit out of one of Kevin's groupie."

"Yeah," Kage twisted his locker combinations. "What about it?"

"You ain't worried about getting back?" Lee burned out her smoke. "Cause last time I fucked around with them, I had to call the cops at the end."

"They know better to not fuck around with me," Kage puts away his backpack.

"Kevin wouldn't give two fucks about me defending Hailey."

"How do you know?" Eddy breathed in his cigarette.

"Nothing has happened yet. And besides I have been beating the shit out of them before, even in front of Kevin, and they wouldn't fuck around with me again."

"I find that believeable," Lee threw away her cigarette. "I remember what you did to me and my sisters, when we were in Junior High, and messed with your sister." Kage then closed his locker and turned his head towards them. "I guess you're not worried at all, huh."

"I just don't give shit."

"Just be careful, man," Eddy and Kage then gave each other a fist bump. "See ya."

"Speaking sisters," Lee then got off the locker. "I heard that Marie has a plan to get Ed and May lose there virginity."

"What?" Eddy quickly turned his head. "Is she gonna use ropes or belts or some kind of bondage stuff?" Lee shoved a light punch on Eddy's stomach. "What?"

"Marie only did that when she desperately wanted to have her virginity lost."

"Wait, Double D was force to have sex?" Kage overheard them right when he was about to walk away.

"Yeah it could've been considered rape, but apparently Double D enjoyed it. If that make sense at all."

"Holy shit man," Kage raised his eyebrows. "I guess he like it rough."

"Yeah, Marie said it ended up bloody, because her boyfriend was fragile and has extremely sensitive skin," Lee joined.

"Ok that's fuckig nasty," Kage gave a cridge.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the final bell rang and everybody starts to leave the school, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy was waiting patiently in Ed's van for the Kankers. In the van Ed was sleeping on the driver's seat, while Double D was doing his homework in the passenger seat, and Eddy just laid on the water bed, smoking and reading Ed's comics. "Hey Double D, when do you think Lee and her sister will come?" yawned Eddy.

"Who knows Eddy," Double D answers. "You know what they say, beauty takes time."

"Whatever lover boy," Eddy then went back to his reading.

"Oh and Eddy," Double D turned his body over the seat. "Can you stop smoking? The smell really bothers me."

"Then open the window if you don't like it."

"I did. But I can still smell it."

"Well tough tiddly winks," Eddy puffed out a smoke. "I need my smoke ok."

The blue haired tomboy then shoved "Well suck it somewhere else," Eddy's face into the waterbed. When she pulls out her hand she took his cigarette and flicked it out of the van. "We're here Double D." Her sisters then accompanied her.

"Marie," Lee called out. "If you touch my man like that, I'll rip your tonsils out."

"Whatever Lee" Marie then got on the water bed, behind Double D, while Lee laid next to Eddy, and May snuck behind Ed. May then Bent over her sleeping boyfriend, adoring his sleepy face.

"Wakey wakey sleepy Ed!" May tickles his neck, but it didn't affect him. May then knocked on his head like door, Ed kept sleeping. But May came up with an idea as she looked under the waterbed. Once she got back up, she was holding out a moldy gravy cake right in front of Ed's face. Soon enough Ed's nose started wiggling and his nose hole became wide. His mouth then gapes open as his tongue was dripping with saliva, and his eyes popped open with glee.

"GRAVY CAKE!" he slammed his face on May's hands. Once he finished his gravy cake, he soon realized that everyone is in the van. "Is everyone buckled up!" he chanted.

"Ed, you mono-brow," Eddy then pinched his skin that's in between his eyes. "Only you and Double D's seats have seat belts."

"Oh yeah," Ed twisted his key causing the engine to combust. As the engine roars, Ed proceeds to drive his van out of the school grounds. "Wait is it illegal if you guys don't wear seat belts?"

"Just drive Ed," suddenly the van hits a bump, causing everyone, but Ed and Double D, to slam on the ceiling and back on the floor, missing the waterbed. After a few minutes on the in the van, with several bumpy roads, the gang finally drove in to Ed's driveway.

"Since when did the road back home had that many bumps?" Marie cracked her back. Marie then saw Lee dragging Eddy out of the van, who hit his head to many times giving him a headache.

"Oooooh, my head," Eddy moaned, holding his forehead.

"Get a hold of yourself sweetie," Lee then drops him on the ground, while May pulled out Ed from the back like pulling a string of a party cracker.

"Come on Big Ed," May then takes her bag. "Lets go eat something before we watch our movie."

"GRAVIES FOR EVERYONE!" Ed then took May's hand and crashes into his front door.

"Well shall we join them?" Double D closed the van door, slowly reaching his hand to Marie, who gladly grasped his hand.

"Come on big man," Lee lifted Eddy up on his feet. "Lets get yourself a drink or something." The four of them followed Ed and May into the house. In the house, the four saw Ed and May taking out snacks, drinks, and shit load of gravy mixes. "My god Ed. How many boxes of Gravy mixes do you keep in your house?"

"I still have my bath tub, that's still filled with gravy," Ed handed out a glass cup of gravy to everyone. May and Ed gave each other a toast and drank there gravy, while the other's just gave a toast and dumps the gravy out. "Gravy cakes anyone?" Ed flashed his jacket to show everyone his gravy cakes, which is hanging on his coat.

"Ed do you got any real food around here," Eddy and Marie were already ravaging through the kitchen, looking for something edible.

"I found some chips!" Marie raises a multiple bags of sliced potatoes.

"Marie," Double D went up to her. "Have some manners. Ask before you act."

"You sound like our mom when she's sober," Marie proceeds to take the chips.

"Hey I found some pops too," Eddy was dangling at least a dozen cans of Coca Cola on his hands.

"Eddy…" Double D gave him a stern look.

"Ah it's ok Double D," Ed then grabbed more gravy from the fridge. "Now let's start the movie!" Everyone then followed Ed down to his room. As they moved into Ed's room, Ed immediately rushed to his DVD player with May carrying the movie, while Double D and Marie laid down the snacks and beverages, and Eddy and Lee just planted there butts on the floor, looking through Ed's stuff. As Ed starts up the DVD player, May took out the disc from the case, and places it in the drive.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Look out! It's the Return of the Kung Fu Mutated Alien Zombies from Hell 5: The Carnage Will Rise Again in Space!" The TV screamed as everyone chewed on their snacks, and drank their beverages. "We are going to die Mark! We're all gonna die!"

"This movie is very absurd," Double D said to Marie, who wasn't paying any attention to the TV but her pockets. "Uh Marie?"

"Hey Marie," Lee whispers to her. "What's your plan on getting those two to fuck?"

"Yeah," Eddy whispers, staring at Ed and May, who was very focused on the movie. "What are you gonna do?"

"We use this!" she then takes out the orange pot from her jacket pocket.

"The fuck?" Lee almost raised her voice. "Marie I thought I told you to stop smoking that shit or I'll send you to a rehab in Lemon Brook."

"Oh that place sucks," whispers Marie. " That place only serves hospital food. But Lee I don't smoke these at all."

"Then why the hell do you have them?"

"I stole these from one Kevin's shitty groupies after he got his ass kicked by Hailey's brother."

"So what are you gonna do with this?" Eddy snaggs the weed.

"We're going to make Ed and May smoke this, so they both can fuck."

"Oh hell no," Lee snatches the weed. "You are not going get May high."

"Well how else are we gonna get them horny? Do we have to use meth or heroin?"

"She's got a point," Eddy then takes out his lighter.

"Either way I agree with Lee you two," Double D then takes the weed away from Marie. "There is more healthier way than, using such substances to have entercource."

"Is that a stick of Cheetos?" May abruptly took the stick of pot from Double D. "Hey Big Ed it's a stick of extra large Cheeto!" Ed twisted his head towards May, to see his eyes connecting to the orange stick.

"Oooh Cheetos!" Ed gave her a big grin, that almost looks like a glasgow smile. May immediately splits the weed in half, without questioning how soft it was.

"Uh May," Double D tried to intercept, but everyones eyes grew when they threw the damn pot in there mouth, chewing it, and finally slipped them down there throats.

"That cheeto tasted weird don't you think?" said Ed.

"Yeah, it tasted like radioactive pot, or something disgusting like that," responded May, ironically.

"May," Lee then grasped both of her sister's shoulder. "Do you feel anything strange?"

"No," May looked a bit concerned. "Why?"

"Cause Marie's Boyfriend fed you a stick of pot." May's eyes grew wide, as she reached for Ed's hand.

"Well, technically she took it from my hand and assumed that it was…"

"Is it bad?" May cut off Double D. "Are we gonna die?" Ed's grin then immediately became a stunned frown.

"OH NO!" Ed panicked. "DOUBLE D POISONED ME!"

"No mono-brow," Eddy smacked Ed by the head. "Its just weed. Not venom or some poisonous shit like that."

"Are we gonna turn into a Kung Fu Mutated Alien Zombies from Hell, Eddy?"

"Doubtful," Double D stepped in again. "Now, you two may feel some side effects from the plant eventually. But effect on marijuana is temporary, so you should be fine by tomorrow morning." The two gave out a sigh of relief, knowing that they won't turn into a kung fu zombie alien or something like that.

Later that night when gang finished the movie, they all decided to sleep over because they were up extremely late. Once they all agreed Marie told Ed and May that they can stay in there room while the rest would find a room for themselves.

"Goodnight everybody!" Ed called out as he closes his door.

"Marie," Double D then bumps Marie's arm. "Why did you told them that we would find ourselves a different room? We all could've stayed in one room."

"Yeah it's big enough for all of us," said Eddy.

"Hey how can we all stay in one room, while those two are having sex?" Marie grinned. Everyone looked at Marie, realizing that she was planning this.

"What are thinking Marie," Lee got up to her. "Are you gonna use any ropes?"

"For fuck sakes, I only did that once! Why do everyone keep bringing that shit up?"

"Cause it's you," Eddy made a wiseass remark. Marie decided to ignore Eddy.

"Now if you guys wanna be part of this then follow me," with a moment to think, they evidently followed Marie.

Meanwhile as Ed and May are alone in Ed's room, May was preparing to make their bed for two, while Ed was in the bathroom. As she lays down an extra pillow on Ed's bed she imagined herself being with Ed forever in the future. "I would love that," said May, taking a blanket out of Ed's closet. But suddenly when May sat on Ed's bed, she felt her body become very hot very abruptly. "What the? Why do I feel so hot?" Then she realizes that her hands are crawling all over herself. She also notices that her breathing became very harsh, as she became hotter and hotter. During this, Ed finishes business in the toilet but he was feeling a little weird, like something was spreading inside him.

"I wonder if I shouldn't have drank that much gravy and soda?" he looked inside the mirror. Just when his eyes connected to his reflection, in a blink of an eye, he saw a horrific self-imagery for a sec. He saw himself as a creature with gray skin, with four eyes, and horns and spikes were on his head. Though that image made him pounce back he can't help himself noticing something nostalgic, as if he seen that kind of image before. Like back when he was in Junior High. But what he's about to witness will get his mind off of everything, as he reaches his hand to the door knob to his room. "Hey ah May," Ed twists the knob. "Do you feel weird in the stomach?" As soon as he opened that door, his eyes grew in an unnatural size.

"Look I am one hundred percent sure this will make them horny as hell," Marie then slams the door to the stairs.

"Marie I don't think making them watch porn would work," Double D held onto Marie's arm, as he tried to pull her away from Ed's room. "You must think twice!"

"Oh please Double D. This worked with Lee and Eddy when they want to fuck."

"Surprisingly it does work for us," Eddy gave Lee a grin.

"Yeah that was a great night, wasn't it?" Lee gave Eddy a smirk.

"But I highly doubt Ed or May would be stimulated by a pornographic film," Double D still argues. "We must think of something else then this."

"Oh come on Double D," Marie then stretches her hands to Ed's door. "Let's at least give it a try…" Marie's face became stunned when she gave a peek through Ed's room. "Holy shit…"

"What?" Eddy got up to the door. "What's happening?" Eddy then looked above of Marie, peeking through the door, witnessing something unbelievable.

"What?" Lee got under them, as she froze in sight.

"Ok what's going…" Double D also froze when he saw what the rest is seeing. What they saw was, Ed and May having sex. "Oh my…"

"Finally," Lee whispers.

"My god, Ed is getting it on," Eddy commented.

"Yeah, May is getting… Oh what the fuck!" Everyone then quickly pulled their heads out of the sight, as they have witnessed something that was thought not humanly possible. "Let's get the hell out of here and call it a night."

"Yeah," Double D agreed. "And try to erase that horrific vision as much as possible." They all nodded, and snuck back upstairs.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oh yeah Johnny, how much did you earn from yesterday and today in total?" said Blossom, counting all the donations on the kitchen table.

"I haven't counted them yet Blossom," Johnny gently sat next to her with his collection box and cans. "I'll count them right now."

"Thank you Johnny. Do you want anything to drink? I got either coffee or hot coco."

"Can I have some hot chocolate?"

"All right, just a minute," Blossom then gets off of her chart to her stove, took the kettle to the sink, and fills it up. "My god it's almost ten o'clock," she looked at her clock.

"Hey do you think we'll raise enough money to take down the Power Plant?" Johnny counted his collection. "What if we don't get enough?"

"Don't worry, I almost raised at least over… Ten dollars…" Blossom puts the kettle on the stove. "But we can't lose hope Johnny! Remember, our environment is in a peek of destruction, if we can't raise enough money to close down that damn Power Plant! The place wouldn't have been a problem if they'd be more careful with their damn radiations!"

"Wait they spilled more radiation again?"

"Yeah," Blossom came back. "More like they've been spilling radiation. Remember during math class the radiation rangers interrupted our lessons again because of another radiation leak."

"Did they found any?"

"Yeah, but thankfully me and the class weren't infected."

"Hey I collected thirteen dollars and seventy five cents."

"That's good Johnny. We can do this! With us working together like this we'll triple the donation money, and dismantle that Pollution Plant!" The two then heard the kettle whistling with steam in the back. Blossom got up, took the kettle, and poured herself and Johnny a hot coco. "At this rate Johnny." She carries them over back to the table. "The Power Plant needs a miracle to stop us."

"But we only earned twenty four dollars and twenty five cents," Johnny sips into his coco.

"Again Johnny," Blossom sips into her cup of coco. "If we try and work hard enough, we will make a thousand times more profit eventually. Also we haven't collected Nazz and her friend's collection boxes or cans." Just then, the two heard a knock at their door. "I'll get it," Blossom steps off her chair, and walked over to the front door. When she opens the door, in front of her were Nazz, Rolf, and Jane who were all holding either a collection box or can. "Hi you guys."

"Hello she who loves the forest as much as my step step step mother in law does!" Rolf greeted, entering the house.

"We here to total up the donation," Jane steps in with Nazz, who still seems to be a little down.

"Hi guys!" Johnny greeted from the table, as they greeted back to him.

"Thanks for your help you guys," Blossom closes the door. "Do you guys want any hot coco or coffee?"

"No thanks Blossom," Nazz sat down. "What about you two?"

"I'm fine Blossom," Jane sat next to Nazz.

"No thank you, "Rolf sat across from Jane.

"All right then," Blossom got back to her seat. "How much did each of you guys collected?" The three then took out their earnings. Rolf collected only nine dollars and fifty cents, while Jane only got fifteen dollars and twenty-five cents, and Nazz collected exactly seventeen dollars. "This is great, guys!" Blossom smiles. "We need to keep up this pace and soon we will make enough to get rid of that Power Plant and say bye bye to old radiations!"

"Uh Blossom," Nazz spoke up, as Blossom turned her head to her. "Do you think we'll make enough money before we graduate?"

"Of course we will!"

"But at this rate it might take us at least five, six, or even seven years."

"As long as we can raise enough to take down that damn power plant, I don't give a flying fart about how long it takes Nazz! Are you against me huh? Are you a tree hater?"

"No no no," Nazz tried to calm her down. "I mean that it's going to take while, and I was wondering if you're ok with that."

"If it means to turn that polluting pile of radiation to disappear from this place, then yes!"

"She's still this crazy?" Jane whispers to Johnny.

"No she's the same as usual," replied Johnny. "Very Green."

"Rolf is intrigued of how she who loves the nature is so determined," said Rolf. "This reminds me of when my Nana tried to terminate this businessman's whatchamacallit building, because it was disturbing our farm back in my homeland. Yes… That was very violent night. Rolf has never thought that I would see so much bloodshed in such a small place." Everyone gave Rolf an awkward look. "Rolf can remember what Nana did to that businessman. She mutilated his body, witnessing bruises from which should not be bruised, and body parts that are dangling down like a corpse. Rolf remembers that horrific vision." Everyone's face then showed some disturbance. "So shall we start the funding again tomorrow, yes?"

That night after May and Ed finished their orgasms, the two fell asleep together in there bed. While Ed and May slept in Ed's room everyone else went to sleep in the living room, the girls sleeping on the couch while the guys were on the floor. Back at Ed's room, the two were sleeping happily as they dreamed about the same damn thing, which is them sleeping together in the exact same position. But however, they started to feel strange all of a sudden. May feels her stomach slowly inflating like a balloon. But as for Ed, his whole body seems to change. His skin started to burn into a grayish skin, and feels his teeth growing sharp, almost like fangs. Not only that but he feels like something is ready to bulge out of his skull, like he's growing horns. Meanwhile once May's stomach became like a pregnant woman, she feels her belly stretching out all over the place, like a creature is trying to bail out of May's body. Soon enough, May experienced an excruciating pain when claws protrude out of her belly button. The claws then stretch opens May's stomach, as the face of a horrific monster reaches out of May's stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUHHH!" the two jumped out of their blankets. They first looked at each other, breathing harshly, before they checked their bodies. They found nothing unusual, and May's stomach wasn't split open.

"Oh Ed," May grabs onto Ed's body, almost in tears. "I just had a terrible nightmare!"

" Same here May," Ed wraps his arms around the shivering blonde girl. "I saw myself mutating into a scary monster, while you gave birth to a mutate too."

"That's exactly what I saw too," May makes a space in between Ed.

"Hey, what hell is going on!" the couple twitched their bodies again when the door slams open with Lee and Eddy coming in. "Did your boyfriend fucked you the wrong way? Or else I'll fuck your boyfriend up like what I did to that one bitch back at school!"

"I don't wanna see that again," Eddy yawned. "She beat up one of Kevin's douche buddies. I never though that chick would bend her body parts like that."

"Oh it's nothing to worry about Lee," said May. "We both just had a bad dream."

"Yeah Eddy," Ed looked at Eddy and Lee. "We both a dream that while we sleeping out body started to mutate into a hideously deformed creatures with superhuman size and strength. Kinda like the Radioactive Crusaders or the Class of Atomic Junior High, or like that one monster in Col. Sushi-Ronin-Man L.A.P.D." Lee and Eddy looked at May and Ed, back and forth for a moment.

"Told ya there's nothing to worry about," Eddy leaves back up stairs.

"Oh shut it," Lee followed him.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey DJ, we got more more money from our business!" Sasha approaches with Kevin's other friends. "We got more three hundred bucks!"

"Good," DJ lit a fire on his pot. "Now hurry up. Kevin's waiting at the school's basement, and he's waiting for your collection." The girl nods as the pack of ridiculously dressed wolves travels to the underground of the school sanctuary. When they all came to the basement, the pack saw Kevin with his other minions sitting around on a large can of toxic waste and an abandon porta potty.

"Could someone tell me, why the fuck is there a porta potty and several cans of toxic waste in the basement?" Vinnie asked out loud.

"The cans are here because all the waste comes from that pipe that leads to the power plant," one of the gang explained.

"Who the fuck cares Kim," Kevin then realizes that the rest of his pack are here in his presence. "Yo where the fuck is my money at!" he leaped off of the toxic can with a shit eating grin.

"Sasha got more than three hundred bucks Kev," DJ handed him the money. "And I told that Jimmy kid that he's in debt."

"Good," Kevin flips the bills. "We got more High Bombs from our old buddy Paul." Kevin then gives a bag full of toxic marijuana. "And I want you all to go out and sell this shit again." A roar of chants surrounds Kevin.

"We're gonna get you more than five hundred with this much Kevin," Sasha looked into the bag.

"Hold on there Sasha," Kevin then snatches the bag away from her. "The last time I told you to sell these, I handed you at least six hundred dollars worth of marijuana right?" The girl in her leather clothes then froze, as her face turned pale.

"What are you talking about?" she stuttered as Kevin sees a line of sweat pouring down her temple. "I remember getting only three hundred bucks worth of pot." Suddenly Kevin pulls out a pistol and points it in between her eyes.

"Now Sasha," Kevin's pointer finger was edging onto the trigger. "You know I hate liars. So tell me, what happened to the rest of the money?" Sasha started to tremble.

"I don't know what this is about Kev," she kept denying. "I swear!"

"All righty then," Kevin lowers down his gun, seeing Sasha gasping in relief. But just when his gun was pointing to her left thigh, Kevin pulls the trigger. In split seconds, the girl then drops down, screaming in agony. "Now I'm gonna ask you once more," Kevin the points the barrel towards her head. "What did you do to our product?"

"Ok ok I took half of them for myself!" Sasha broke in tears, as she clenched on her wounded leg. "That shit was addicting as hell, I couldn't stop!"

"The next time you pull off the same shit again," Kevin then got up to her face. "I WILL shoot you in the face!" He places his hand on Sasha's face, and stretches his arm out making her fall onto her back as he walks away. "That goes for the rest of you too!" He shouted to the others, who weren't even thinking about saying any kind of denial.

While that is going on, the Eds have just ended there class and are headed for the cafeteria to chow down. But during their stroll, both Eddy and Double D recognizes something odd from Ed. He's been dragging his foot and his attention span has been dozing off sporadically.

"Ed," Eddy spoke to him. "You alright man?"

"Wha Eddy?" Ed drips his lips. "What?"

"Ed are you still tired from last night?" asked Double D kindly.

"Not only that Double D but I still feel a little woozy since that night," Ed then abruptly got his attention span back, then abruptly lost it again.

"Eddy," Double D whispers to Eddy. "I think that drug that Ed and May took is still effecting Ed's brain."

"Do you think that there is anything to effect in Ed's head," Eddy knocks on Ed's head like a door. "He's just stoked that he lost his virginity."

"Oh yeah!" Ed exclaimed. "That was an awesome night Eddy! I had so much fun sticking my..."

"Uh Ed," Double D interrupts him. "So how was May during classes today? Was she ok?"

"Uh, yeah I she was ok Double D," Ed lost his energy again. "I saw her on math, and she seemed to be happy. She had her smile upside down the whole time, and said she feels like she's going to barf." Eddy and Double D looked at Ed's smile.

"Oh dear, I hope you and May will be alright."

"No thanks aren't necessary Double D!"

"Hey wait guys," Eddy then abruptly stops the two. "I gotta show you guys something that the science class got. Come on!" Eddy then grabs the two's arms and dashed across the hallways to the science room door. As Eddy opens the classroom door, the gang steps into a room full of beakers and electronics. "Over here guys, come on." Eddy then walks towards a table, as his friends follows him. "Take a look at this!" Double D and Ed beamed there eyes on a large rectangular device with an lense at one end and a cord in the other, that's connected to another device.

"What is it Eddy?" Ed looked over the instrument.

"Just watch," Eddy then picks up the large device, and points the lense towards an empty beaker. "Hey Double D flip the switch on that thing," Eddy points to the other device.

"Uh Eddy," Double D stepped back. "I don't think we should…"

"Ed, flip the switch."

"Ok Eddy," Ed then flips the switch on the machine, as they saw a red beam coming out of the lense, striking the empty beaker, and melting it down like a block of ice. "Turn it off Ed," Ed did the exact thing as his eyes widened in joy.

"Eddy," Ed was ready to jump in joy. "Was that a…"

"A laser," Eddy cut him off. "Hell yeah it is!"

"Having fun boys?" The three heard a voice behind them.

"Hell yeah we are…" Eddy nearly dropped the equipment when he turned to see the Science teacher. "I mean… uh…" Eddy puts the machine back on the table.

"If you hooligans pointed that thing at either that tube full of nitroglycerin or that beaker full of radioactive substance, this whole school would of blown away with you!" He scowled.

"We're sorry sir," Double D apologizes. "We're gonna leave now."

"Get your buttocks out of here this instance!" The Eds then immediately rushes out of the classroom.

"Well Eddy," Double D spoke out. "I guess you were trying tell us that you came up with another scam of yours with that machine aren't you?"

"Hell yeah," Eddy exclaimed. "We're gonna use that thing to charge people to see things melt or blow up! People love and pay for simple things like that Double D!"

"But Eddy, that would be very dangerous!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Now come on today is Whopper Wiener Wednesday."

"I love Whopper Wieners Double D!" Ed the swiftly grabs Double D and Eddy's hair as he crashes into the cafeteria.

"The hell?" at the lunch line Jane saw Ed dragging Edd, and Eddy around the cafe. "Hey Sarah. Is today's menu Whopper Wieners?" Jane tapped the baby sister of Ed who's in front of her.

"Yeah, it's Whopper Wiener Wednesday Jane," Sarah replied.

"Figures."

"Why?" Jane then points her thumb behind her back as Sarah sees her brother getting smacked by Eddy, right after Ed let him and Double D go.

"Does your brother like Whopper Wieners too Sarah?" Sarah brought her head back to see Hailey in front of her.

"Yeah," Sarah answers. "He goes apeshit whenever it's Wednesday."

"Same with Kage. He goes berserk if someone cuts in line in Whopper Wiener Wednesday. Last time he almost snapped someone's neck." The three girls then grabbed their lunches, and started searching for a table. Sarah then spots Kage and Rolf scarfing there Whopper Wieners while Nazz was eating her sandwich at a table.

"Hey guys," Sarah walked towards them. "Mind if Hailey, Jane, and I join with ya?"

"Sure Sarah," Nazz looked up seeing her friends sitting down.

"You enjoying your lunch big brother?" Hailey sat across her brother.

"Hey, this is the only thing I come for to school," Kage took another bite of his Whopper Weiner.

"Yes, for Rolf is very delighted about this weiner of whopper," Rolf spoke with his mouth full.

"Hey Sarah," Sarah turned to Nazz. "Where's Jimmy?"

"He said he had some sort of business with a friend," Sarah replied. "He said he'll catch up later though." That sort of business that Jimmy is attending was something everyone would widen their eyes about.

During lunch period Jimmy was at boy's locker room, carrying some cash. He twitches his head, left to right, checking if anyone is around.

"Hey you guys?" he called out. "Vinnie? DJ? I got my money you guys."

"Finally," Jimmy then turned around and saw Vinnie.

"So he's our new customer huh Vinnie," behind him came his leader, and his pack of cretens."Salty, Two-Bits! Bring fluffy our products," he snapped his fingers, as the two behind him brought out several packs of weed. "Here's your pot. Now that's fifty bucks Fluffy." Jimmy shoves the money to Kevin as he swipes them out of Salty and Two-Bits' hands, and quickly stuck his nose in the packs of weed. He sniffed the herb so hard that he almost feels the ecstasy.

"This stuff is awesome!" just when Jimmy was about to leave, Kevin grips his shoulder.

"Hold on there Fluffy. Where's the rest of the money?"

"I don't have it right now, but I can get the rest later," Jimmy tried to walk away but he met an assault rifle in his face.

"Want me to put bullets in his mouth?"Salty stuck the rifle in Jimmy's mouth, as he start to shiver.

"Now now Salty. I wouldn't like to lose another customer. Or you might end up like Sasha," Salty pulled out the barrel of his gun as Kevin cues his men to grabbed hold of Jimmy. "Now Fluffy. Where is the rest of our money?" Kevin took out a machete out of his pants. "I don't want to write a reminder on your stomach you know." His friends pulled up Jimmy's shirt, revealing his pale, shivering, skin.

"I don't have it right now Kevin!" Jimmy was ready to drip some tears from his optics.

"Hey what's going on there?" suddenly Kevin, and everyone else, heard a voice behind him to see the school's gym teacher. That's when Jimmy started to act quickly, pulls himself away from Kevin's goon's grips, pushes Kevin out of his way and ran out.

"HEY!" Kevin got up. "GET HIM YOU DORKS!" His friends then trampled over the gym teacher, sneaking a good beating out of him, and chase the whoosy addict.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hurry up May, we're gonna be late for lunch," Lee called to her blonde sister, who was holding on to her stomach.

"Yeah," Marie waited for her sister. "Today's Whopper Wiener Wednesday, and I don't want to miss that." May then finally caught up with her sisters, as she started to feel her stomach a little woozy.

"Lee," May moaned. "I feel sick in the stomach."

"Oh quit your moaning May," Lee snapped. "You're just having your periods or something."

"Or maybe she's love sick from last night," Marie giggles. But she stops giggling when she and Lee heard an audible growling noise from May's stomach. "The hell was that? Are you hungry or something May?"

"I really feel sick guys," May groans as she kept holding on to her stomach. "I feel like barfing."

"Alright then May," Lee circles her arms around her shoulders. "We'll take you to that nurse things room. But first go to the bathroom if you are going to throw up."

"Ok," May agreed, walking towards the closest bathroom. Just when she enters the restroom, she then experiences something that was going to be shocking for her. She felt her stomach inflating like in her dreams last night, but her stomach constantly inflating and deflating. She then felt her stomach inflating from her stomach to her chest, and then to her throat, where she felt something stuck in there. May immediately rushes to one of the toilet, as whatever is coming out of her throat, is about to climb out of her mouth. When she spits it out in the toilet, what she saw in that toilet bowl made her scream like she saw the unbelievable. Her eyes were stunned to see a large dark green tadpole looking creature with yellowish eyes, and it's mouth full of razor sharp teeths. The creature was squealing in the toilet water, glaring at May who shrieked out of the stall, after flushing that damn thing.

As the weird fetus is being swallowed, the creature flown through several pipes. The creature growled as it is being forced to go through the claustrophobic tubes, not knowing where it's leading. But eventually, when the thing was halfway through the pipes running down through the basement, a loose pipe line breaks off, letting the creature drops down in the bowl of the abandon porta potty, that's filled with either poop, pee, or radioactive toxins from previous toxic leak from the power plant.

"Come on Johnny," Blossom called to her boyfriend, who seems reluctant to come.

"I don't know about this Blossom," He said as she is dragging him. "I heard that Kevin and his friends hang out here as their hideout or something."

"But we need to find evidence that the Power Plant is a poison to our environment. Now the previous radioactive spill was supposedly been found in here."

"Yeah but the school and the company said that there weren't any kind of radiation here at all and it was concluded that the spill was in the Power Plant area."

"Yeah, but I found out that some people saw tons of deformed rodents running around here, and that spells evidence right there. Now hurry, and find anything that looks toxic." Blossom then went off, as Johnny just shrugs and followed her. "Johnny, you look around there over there abandon porta potty. I'll be looking over there," Johnny nodded as the two split off. Just when Johnny came to the abandoned porta potty, he heard a strange noise coming from the portable facility. The noise sounded like a low groan, like a large animal that is either angry or hungry. Johnny went up closer to the stall, hearing the groan getting louder.

"Hey Blossom," he called to her, who was digging through a pile of barrels.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I think I found something over here."

"Really?" She then rushes towards him. "What did you find?"

"I think it's in here," Johnny pointed at the porta potty. "I heard a really weird noise in here."

"Like what?"

"Like a hideously deformed creature with superhuman size and strength."

"Open it Johnny," Johnny then reaches his fingers to the handle of the door.

"Wait, what if it was a hideously deformed creature with superhuman size and strength?" He pulled his hands back.

"That only happens in the movies silly. There is no such thing as a hideously deformed creature of superhuman size and strength, aside from the one in Jersey. Want me to open it then?"

"Nah, I'll open it for ya," Johnny then grabs the door handle, twists it, and pulled the door open to briefly see a grotesque image before running off screaming.

Back at the cafeteria with six friends, who are dining their whopper wieners, awaiting for their dear friend Jimmy.

"So anyhow," Rolf still is eating his meal. "Rolf was in this mystical place that granted you to anything that any soul would need when you ask. From picture boxes to a donut player and the donut itself. From undergarments to shoes. From a simple Jawbreakers to boxes full of glorious meal. And other doohickey to other whatchamacallits, the place amazes Rolfe. "

"Uh Rolf," Jane interrupted. "I never thought you would enjoy being at Walmart."

"Yes, but Rolf saw more than just those whatchamacallits. I saw those music machines, the music donuts that's been boxed individually, athletic equipments such as a basketball, and…"

"Yeah yeah Rolf, Walmart has almost everything," Kage finishes his Whopper Wiener. "You can buy boomsticks too ya know that Rolf."

"Oh yes, but I have plenty thank you he who can split bones in half."

"Huh, I like that name." As everyone was chattering, Nazz kept looking at Sarah as she was constantly looking at the front door of the cafeteria.

"Sarah," Nazz tapped her in the shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Sarah turns back to her friends. "I'm just wondering where Jimmy is. Lunch is about to end, and he hasn't showed up yet."

"Again, what is Jimmy doing? Like exactly what kind of business is he going to?"

"I don't know, he didn't say anything about it."

"Was he going to meet anyone in particular?" Hailey asks Sarah.

"He didn't even mention who he was going to meet," Sarah replies. "But he did say something about buying something though."

"What was he going to buy?"

"Drugs most likely," said Kage. "I didn't know that fluffy was a junkie."

"Jimmy would do that kind of shit Fathead!" Sarah shouted in Kage's face. "So keep you fucking mouth shut!"

"Hey you shut your fuckin mouth bitch!" Kage got up to her. "Or I'll fucking stuff it with my motherfuckin dick! How do you like them apples!?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down you guys!" Jane came in between them. "I'm pretty sure Jimmy isn't buying any drugs or anything illegal."

"Yeah, Kage," Hailey got up to her brother. "Jimmy would never buy drugs. Or ever use them."

"Hey there he is," Nazz saw Jimmy slamming his body into the cafeteria door. But Nazz realizes that Jimmy was having this fear filled look on his face. "What's wrong with him though?"

Meanwhile the three Eds were enjoying themselves by eating the most popular Whopper Wieners, and waiting for their girlfriends.

"I love Whopper Wieners Double D!" Ed exclaimed at Double D, showing some chunks of meat hanging in between his teeths. He wipes off the meat chunks with a napkin.

"I can tell Ed," Double D took another bite of his meal.

"Everyone loves Whopper Wieners ya knucklehead," Eddy chews on his Whopper Wiener. "Everyone goes nuts about them. Especially when they use to serve them in weird colors that gave us more taste."

"Unfortunately that was taken down, when one of the lunch lady found out that the wieners were exposed to radioactive toxins. Everyone was examined for radiation and mutation."

"Yeah but everyone was fine. Except for that one guy who sprayed blood and some green shit from from his mouth and ears and later got his skin and muscles melted off, making him looking like a corpse that's been shit on."

"That reminded me of a scene in Radioactive Avenger 3: The Last Stand," Ed swallowed his food. "It's the part when Radi's skin melted off and melted back to his original human form, because he made a deal with the Devil."

"Well… Yes Ed, just like that," Double D looked at him awkwardly.

"Hiya Double D!" Double D then turned around as he found himself getting jumped on by Marie. "I missed you honey!"

"Why I think so," Double D choked, as Marie hadn't realized that her knee was on his weiner.

"I guess you guys are eating without us huh?" Lee came with her and Marie's tray.

"Where's May?" Ed chews his whopper.

"YOU GUYS!" Everyone's eyes then locate May, who was out of breath. "You guys won't believe what I just saw and barfed out!"

"Oh boy," Marie rolls her eyes as Lee slams her fist into her head.

"When I was in the bathroom, my stomach started to swell up likes a balloon! Then it started to grow up to my utter! And then to my throat! And then I threw up a weird looking tadpole, that looks like a small hideously deformed creature with superhuman strength!"

"Ooh, ooh!" Ed chanted from behind everyone. "That sounds like the one scene in Class of Atomic Junior High! It's when Kristen was infected with toxic waste, which caused her to give birth to a subhumanoid!"

"I don't wanna be a mom yet!" May then bursts into tears, as Ed ran up to her, and hugs her.

"It's ok," Ed started to cry too. "I'll be a good daddy May!" The two they roars with tears.

"Hey Marie," Lee elbows her sister. "I think that weed from last night screwed May's brains. She's hallucinating now!"

"Like she has any brains," Lee then nails her fist again in her head. "Hey May. I need to tell you something."

"Yeah Marie," she sniffs.

"Remember that cheetos that you and Ed took a bite out of?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah… that was an orange weed you and Ed ate," Marie then forces a grin. "And we think you guys have been high since last night to now."

"So I'm not a mom?"

"Nope."

"So I'm not a dad either," Ed shows Marie his teary eyes.

"Nope."

"YES!" the two of them jumps, as they hug each other even more. "So we've been just high! We were just hallucinating! YAAAAAAY!"

"Well at least they took it well," said Double D to his girlfriend.

"FIIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHTTTT!" All of a sudden, the six couples heard some guys screaming near them. Their eyes went straight to the source, seeing people beating each other up. But Ed could not believe who's in that fight.

"SARAH!" He saw his baby sister pouncing onto one of Kevin's goons.

"You leave my boyfriend alone you assholes!" she claws him.

"Hey what are you dorks doing!" Kevin exclaimed. "Hurry up and get fuffy!"

"Stay away from us!" Hailey stood in front of Jimmy with Nazz.

"Out of the way bitches, we want fluffy right now!" Vinnie then was about to land his hands into Hailey's face, until his hands was caught and twisted by Kage.

"Hey Hailey," he snaps the Vinnie's arms. "I got a good reason to kick peoples ass and get away with it." He then proceeds to smashes his fists into Kevin's goons in the face, and break more bones, Steven Seagal Style. While that was happening, Sarah kept fighting back, but till when her former friend grabs her by the neck.

"Hey Sarah!" Kevin laughs sticking a gun in her mouth. "Why don't ya play rough with The Lord!"

"I'M COMING BABY SISTER!" Ed's legs quickly shift into a high gear, and slam his body into Kevin.

"Hey, what the fuck!" Kevin pistol-whips Ed repeatedly in the head. But just when he was going to hit him again, his face met with May's fist. When they collided, Kevin's entire body was thrown into more of his goons.

"Hands off my boyfriend!" She yelled, as Kevin pushes his men aside, pulling out a dagger from his vest. "You ok Big Ed?" May picks her boyfriend up.

"I'm fine sweetie," Ed replied.

"Hey dorky!" The two then raised their eyes. They saw Kevin, up and running, with a huge-ass dagger pointing towards them. But just before his dagger even reaches them, he felt a plastic lunch tray nailing his face.

"I got your back May!" Marie shouted.

"Nice shot," Lee smirked.

"Ed watch out," Eddy pushes his friend's head down and throws his fist into another one of Kevin's acquaintances. Marie joins the rumble as she started punching people in the face and the gut. She eventually caught her eyes on Kage, who was still beating and throwing punks around.

"Hey M&Ms guy!" Kage then looked at her, after smashing a guy's head into a window.

"What?" he countered a punch into a chokehold.

"Quit hogging all the fun! I want more!" Marie socks a dominatrix chick in the jaw. As a response Marie saw a grin from him when he made the kid pass out.

From then the whole cafeteria became a war zone as Sarah, Ed, Eddy, Kage, and the Kanker sisters all battles out against Kevin and his gang, while everyone else just watches. Fists were thrown, people are flying into each other, and bones are being broken. The big brawl seems to last forever, until all of a sudden when Kevin grips onto Ed's neck with one arm and raises a lunch tray with the other.

"HEY STOP!" Kevin and everybody in the cafeteria froze almost immediately, as there eyes met with the Principal's eyes. "Drop that lunch tray, mister!"


End file.
